


You're Blowing Up My Phone!

by sunyoulie



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Group chat, M/M, Other, Texting, hwanhee and xiao are partners in crime, oh god theyre a mess, poor sunyoul, wooshin is a bully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunyoulie/pseuds/sunyoulie
Summary: [sunny bunny added 9 people to the group chat]Gyujinnie: Oh God, I can already tell this will be a mess





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi lol its been A REALLY LONG TIME since ive uploaded. my b on that. but theres not enough of silly10tion out there. plus i really miss wooshin :( so i started this bad boy

[sunny bunny added 9 people to the group chat]

Gyujinnie: Oh God, I can already tell this will be a mess

Minion Number Two: WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN HUH

Sunny bunny: i just thought it would help us get closer to each other! :)

Minion Number One: hey why is hwan number two hes the one who always talks me into things

Minion Number Two: No!!!!!! im not!!!!!! youre the one that said we should put mayo in wooseoks pillow case lol

Devil Boy: I’m sorry, you WHAT

Devil Boy: LEE DONGYEOL I WILL SKIN YOU

Minion Number One: I DIDNT DO IT HWANHEE IS LYING

Minion Number One: hjhfjfjr774784488reifj:J:LR$*iiefrbbbbbbbbds

Beetle: oh he fuckin ded

Way: can one of u tell yeolie to shut up a little i can hear him screaming from the living room

Wookie: Dongyeol, Wooseok, my sweethearts, stop your bickering before I come up there and give you something to bicker about

Gyujinnie: OH NO HE GOT HWANHEE NOW TOO

Sunny bunny: :( my happy group chat isnt happy anymore :((((

Devil Boy: I’m sorry baby I’ll beat them up later xoxo

Beetle: LOL SEOK IS FUCKIN W H I P P E D

Way: wait wheres handsome boy and talented boy

Pretty Boy: I hate you all

Way: STILL WHERES NO SOOIL

Minion Number Two: hes a grandpa he dont understand technology

Old man: Do you want me to kick your ass too, Hwanhee?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so their names, just in case they arent clear lol  
> Minion Number One: Dongyeol/Xiao  
> Minion Number Two: Hwanhee  
> Gyujinnie: Gyujin  
> Sunny bunny: Yein/Sunyoul  
> Devil Boy: Wooseok/Wooshin  
> Beetle: Changhyun/Bitto  
> Way: Sungjun/Wei  
> Pretty Boy: Minsoo/Kogyeol  
> Old Man: Sooil/Kuhn  
> Wookie: Jinwook/Jinhoo

Wookie: Good morning, my loving kids! Why is it that every time I buy ice cream bars, they always disappear within three hours?

Way: changhyun

Pretty Boy: Changhyun

Old Man: Changhyun.

Minion Number One: changhyun hyung

Sunny bunny: it was Changhyun hyung

Gyujinnie: It was my favorite hyung

Minion Number Two: changhyuuuuuuun

Beetle: it was changhyunnie

Beetle: wait FUCK 

Wookie: You just outted yourself. How’s that feel?

Beetle: im so sorry hyung…….. u know theyre my fav…….. i saw them n couldnt Resist The Urge

Pretty Boy: Ew don’t say it like that.

Sunny bunny: yeah, it is a little uncomfortable

Devil Boy: I agree with Yeinnie it is uncomfortable

Way: (seok is only saying that bc hes in luv with sun bun)

Devil Boy: Shut your tall ass up, you’re just jealous because you don’t have someone as perfect as him

Old Man: My phone keeps going off and it’s interrupting my game of Tetris. Is there any way you nine can- I don’t know- Go talk to each other? We all live in the same dorm.

Minion Number Two: i dont feel like moving 

Minion Number One: thats a lie. Hwan CANT move bc im sitting on his back

Wookie: I’m not even going to ask this time. 

Gyujinnie: Am I the only half normal one in this group?

Pretty Boy: I’m normal.

Devil Boy: I saw the skirt in your closet, Minsoo, it’s not normal for a guy to have a skirt 

Pretty Boy: It was a joke gift!

Minion number Two: from sooil hyung?

Beetle: HAHAGSHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OHHHH GOD U JUST GOT EXPOSED

Old Man: At least he looks good in it.

Way: yall fuckin nasty jfc 

Sunny bunny: :/

Devil Boy: Yein would look better in it.

Minion Number One: hyungs are icky!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is short and overdue n lowkey kinda shitty lmao. my b on all that. maybe ill start takin requests???? lemme know what yall want

Old Man: What happened last night and why is ‘GUCCI GANG’ written across Sungjun’s thigh in purple sharpie?

Beetle: ooh gucci gang

Beetle: lil pump ooh

Minion Number One: gucci gang gucci gang gucci gang gucci gang gucci gang gucci gang gucci gang

Minion Number Two: spent 3 racks on a new chain

Way: my girl love do cocaine

Wookie: I am going to kick all of your asses if you don’t knock it off. NO ONE IS DOING COCAINE IN MY GOOD CHRISTIAN DORM.

Devil Boy: since when did you own the dorm

Wookie: Oh, I’m sorry, Wooseok, did you just say you don’t want dinner for three days?

Beetle: yo thats nothin

Beetle: make it a week lmaoooo

Pretty Boy: What is this nonsense all about?

Pretty Boy: No Sooil, is that a HICKEY????

Way: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOO

Beetle: OHHHHHH SHIIIIIIITTITIITITITIITIITTI

Gyujinnie: Hyung, you gave that to him?

Gyujinnie: Were you really that trashed that you don’t remember screaming about how handsome he is, vomiting in Hwanhee’s shoes, and then giving Sooil Hyung a hickey?

Pretty Boy: Shut up, Gyujin no one asked you

Gyujinnie: :(

Minion Number Two: WAIT WHATDNH  
Sunny Bunny: PLEASE!!!! don’t fight!! not today!! everyone doesn’t feel good :( i’ll make soup for you all

Devil Boy: Wow, what an angel. I’m in love. Beautiful.

Way: lit stfu woowoo stop being soft in the GROUP CHAT

Devil Boy: You’re just jealous because I’m in love with an angel and YOU’RE NOT

Old Man: You all need therapy.


End file.
